End Game
Summary When a teenager is found dead in the Hudson River, Benson suspects Rob Miller is behind the mysterious death but can't prove it. Despite having circumstantial evidence, Stone takes the case to court before Miller can destroy more lives. Plot plot Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Sergeant Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Philip Winchester as A.D.A. Peter Stone Recurring cast * Titus Welliver as Rob Miller * Callie Thorne as Attorney Nikki Staines * Aida Turturro as Judge Felicia Catano * Richard Kind as Attorney William Biegel * Ryan Buggle as Noah Porter-Benson * Jillian Rose as Attica Staines * Mike McGowan as Alex Kay Guest cast * Bobby James Evers as Adam Rhodes * Nahanni Johnstone as Vanessa Parker * Alex Cranmer as Hugo Parker * Marilee Talkington as Golda Simon * Jazzy Kae as Brooke Davis * Sherin Shetty as M.E. Carrie Stover * Travis Mitchell as Sergeant Carl Matthews * Michael Scott as Frank Burton * Silas Anthony as Kevin Shea * Annie Baltic as Lindsay Parker * Quincy Giles as Lamar Jackson * Ryan Vincent Anderson as James * Ger Payawal as Jury Foreperson References references Quotes :Olivia: Stay away from my son. :Rob Miller: Or what, you'll shoot me? Take my advice, make life easier on yourself. Drop this case. :Olivia: Go to hell. ---- :Olivia: Nikki Staines What are you doing? :Nikki Staines: Oh, my God, stop it. What I did, I didn't just do it for me, you know. :Olivia: Whoa. I would have never agreed to this. :Nikki: Yeah, that's why we didn't say anything to you. :Olivia: We? Who's we? Stone knew about this? :Nikki: Christ, Liv. It was his idea. :Olivia: You and Stone tried to frame Miller? :Nikki: Yeah. He is guilty. :Olivia: You could both be disbarred for this. :Nikki: Oh, God. You know what? There are things that are more important than a license to tap dance around a courtroom. :Olivia: Oh, my God. :Nikki: We've been doing this a long time, Liv. And we don't say it out loud or when the lights are on, but there are times in the dark when we whisper, "Sometimes the law's just not good enough" and a threat to my child's safety is one of those times. At least I won't have to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life. Oh, and guess what. Neither will you. :Olivia: No, no. I am not part of this. :Nikki: Yeah, you are. ---- :Rob Miller: Olivia Haven't you learned by now that people that screw with me typically don't have happy endings? Endings I want, endings I control. It's called power, Lieutenant. ---- :Olivia Benson: Peter. Thank you. :Peter: Why? Because I put my integrity and my career and everything I believe in in jeopardy for a good friend? :Olivia: Yes, yes. And I didn't ask for this. :Peter: I know you didn't ask for it. I did it anyway. I was always gonna do it. I hope you find someone like that again. :Olivia: What does that mean? :Peter: Look at what I just did in there. Now, I don't regret any of it for a minute, none of it. I simply lost perspective. This is on me. It's a... it's a weakness and it's a crack in my character, but the fact is, you became more important to me than the case I was trying and that is not me, Liv. You can look at a case with an open heart. I can't do that. :Olivia Benson: I have... :Peter Stone: No, stop. I have to look at a case through clear eyes. :Olivia: Hold on, hold on. I will risk... :Peter: Stop, just listen. I have to move on. I have to go or risk getting blinded again. :Olivia: Wait. :Peter: You take care of yourself, Liv. ---- Background Information and Notes background information and notes Category:SVU episodes